Volver el tiempo atrás
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Cuando hasta el subconsciente conspira para decirte lo que quieres... es imposible seguirte negando...


Hola... ando por aquí dejando esto que hace tiempo se me ocurrió pero no había tenido inspiración para darle un cierre... es como todo lo que pasa en mi vida... la inspiración llega y se va como las olas... en fin... espero les guste... y que sepan que mis historias en stand by siguen... pian pianito, pero ahí van...

Besos a mis sisters... aqui ando para lo que necesiten...

Disclaimer: Todo es de Cowlip... mío, mío, solo la historia... ya quisiera que Sunshine me prestara a Brian aunque fueran los domingos para hacer cositas pervertidas...

**VOLVER EL TIEMPO ATRÁS**

"Se había sentido profundamente desconcertado cuando Brandon lo había rechazado. Nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, y por supuesto que no empezaría ahora. Él era Brian Kinney, ¡El jodido Rey de Liberty Avenue, por Dios!

Varias veces lo encontró por casualidad (jamás diría que lo había andado buscando) y quiso acercarse a él, pero el maldito rubio lo rechazaba una y otra vez. Se obsesiono tanto con él que no le importó descuidar un poco a Justin. Lo dejaba de lado por irse a buscar al rubio, sin explicaciones, sin disculpas. Lo plantaba como antaño, sin siquiera un aviso, hasta que el pequeño rubito se cansó y lo mando al demonio más rápido de lo que podía decir "follar".

Pero él seguía obsesionado con Brandon. Lo miraba de lejos cuando bailaba en Babylon, cuando alguien le hacia una mamada o hasta cuando se follaba a algún tío contra la pared del cuarto oscuro. Le enrabiaba cuando los demás homosexuales lo dejaban plantados por ir a caer literalmente a sus pies y hacerle una mamada, como si ese fuera el honor más grande de sus vidas, honor que antes él les había proporcionado.

Y no se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a Justin hasta que un día llegó de Babylon y no encontró más que el silencio. Revisó los cajones y no encontró rastro alguno de su rubio amante. Entonces decidió salir a buscarle, pero era demasiado tarde como para hacerlo, y además no sabía a donde buscarlo, y no le tomaba el teléfono, así que decidió esperar al día siguiente. Le llamo varias veces pero Justin no le tomaba la llamada, porque cada vez que marcaba saltaba directamente a buzón, la voz dulce de su Sunshine pidiendo le dejaran un mensaje.

Cuando llegó la noche, se dirigió directamente a Babylon, seguramente ahí lo encontraría.

Pero no lo encontró. En cambio, Emmett y Ted le hicieron saber que Justin estaba más que bien, viviendo en casa de Michael y Ben. Le dolió tanto que se colocó y se emborrachó con todo lo que encontró. Y entonces se le ocurrió ir a buscar una explicación a casa de Michael.

Las cosas que su hasta entonces mejor amigo le dijo le calaron tan hondo como nunca antes nada le había calado. Recordó los momentos en los que su rubio le había casi rogado porque le diera su lugar, porque lo amara como él lo amaba, pero él nunca había querido dárselo. No es que no pudiera, es que no quería. Él era el puto Rey de Liberty Avenue y nadie (o casi nadie si recordaba a Brandon) iba a obligarlo a hacer lo contrario. Se froto el pecho, un dolor sordo recorriendo su cuerpo en oleadas.

No lo necesitaba, se dijo. Y se preparó mentalmente para ello.

Días después, el dolor no se iba, pero a base de orgullo y fuerza de voluntad no había vuelto a buscarle. Brandon seguía rechazándole, burlándose de el con la mirada, diciéndole que no era más el Rey de Liberty, restregándole su juventud en el rostro. Y entonces hicieron la estúpida apuesta.

Y Brian se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cumplirla. A pesar de que la vida le había dado varias oportunidades de recuperar a su rubito, él las había dejado de lado, pensando que tendría tiempo para hacerlo. Y entonces continuó con la apuesta, hasta que finalmente la ganó. La noche que tomó su premio, en lugar de imaginar que estaba follando a Brandon, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le hizo imaginar el cuerpo terso y blanco de su rubio, su cabello suave y delicado, su olor avainillado, su voz gimiendo por más, su interior estrecho apretándose a su alrededor. Se corrió gimiendo su nombre, y supo que Brandon también lo había oído.

Lo que no supo fue lo que Brandon pensó. Ni tampoco que Justin se hubiera enterado de todo sobre la apuesta y el premio. Ni que estuvo casi una semana sin salir de su estudio, llorando de dolor y rabia por finalmente darse cuenta de que siempre había sido menos que nada para Brian. Éste, después de ganada la apuesta, se dedicó a buscarlo en cada lugar que pensaba que estaría, pero por azares del destino nunca coincidieron.

Entonces pensó en el único lugar donde podría ir, y se dedicó a esperarlo día sí y día también.

Y lo encontró.

En medio de la pista, Justin se contoneaba sensualmente como solamente el sabía hacerlo. Alzaba sus manos al cielo, bailando con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el "thumpa-thumpa" de la música resonando en sus oídos y golpeteando contra su cuerpo. A su alrededor, como perros tras su presa, los maricas lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Se sonrió orgulloso, su rubito siempre había sido el centro de atención, y siempre lo sería.

Entonces sucedió.

La peor pesadilla para Brian en todo el mundo comenzó a hacerse realidad.

Lo vio caminar hacia su rubio, mirándolo como si lo follara con la vista. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros, sobresaltando a su Sunshine que lo miró completamente quieto durante algunos segundos. Brandon se inclinó hacia Justin. Sonriendo, susurró en su oído quien sabe que estupideces y cuando se enderezó para clavar sus ojos azules en lo preciosos de su rubio, una sonrisa llena de lujuria y una mirada oscura lo recorrieron. Y entonces, Justin lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastro hasta el cuarto oscuro, perdiéndose entre las luces y sombras que creaban los focos azules.

Su corazón dejo de latir durante algunos segundos, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus pestañas, su mente en blanco únicamente susurraba "no,no,no". Caminó rápidamente hacia el cuarto oscuro, completamente incrédulo ante lo que habían visto sus ojos. Se internó entre los cuerpos calientes y sudorosos, apartando a su paso a los hombres que se le insinuaban, que se contoneaban hacia él, que se ofrecían restregándose descaradamente contra su cuerpo, llamándolo casi a gritos, gimiendo contra su cuello para que les follara, ansiosos de probar aunque fuera una mínima parte de la gloria que era ser follado por el Rey de Liberty Ave.

Pero para él no existía nada más que su rubio, su Sunshine, a quien comenzaba a buscar en medio de la mortecina luz azul que iluminaba pobremente el cuarto oscuro.

Entonces lo vio.

Se paró en seco en cuanto lo vio, de cara a la pared, gimiendo completamente entregado al rubio detrás de él, quien mientras lo preparaba con sus dedos le iba comiendo el cuello, la nuca, los hombros, hasta terminar ahogando sus gemidos con su propia boca, su lengua lamiendo el interior de esa húmeda caverna que solamente le había pertenecido a él, pero que por su estúpido orgullo había perdido.

Todo por una jodida apuesta. Por ganarle al rubio que ni siquiera había sido un buen polvo, que ni siquiera le había encendido el cuerpo del mismo modo que el pequeño rubito entre sus brazos le encendía, y solamente con una sola mirada. La visión se le empaño, mientras las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar el grito de impotencia que amenazó con abandonar su boca cuando, en un movimiento certero y fluido, Brandon se introdujo completamente en Justin, arrancándole un gemido largo y necesitado.

Brian se quedó clavado en el piso, completamente congelado, mientras él y todos los maricas dentro del cuarto oscuro, observaban al nuevo Rey de Babylon follarse con fuerza al Rubito de Brian Kinney.

Los jadeos y gemidos aumentaron, lastimando los oídos de Brian quien sentía el corazón bombear como loco dentro de su pecho, mientras un terrible dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas brotando sin detenerse de sus ojos. Fue entonces que Justin levanto la mirada, clavando sus azules ojos ahora completamente oscurecidos en él, lanzándole una mirada lujuriosamente perdida. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y lanzar un gemido parecido a un aullido cuando se corrió, detrás de él, Brandon hacía lo mismo, mordiendo la piel de su cuello mientras se vaciaba en su interior, su pene estrangulado por la corrida de Justin.

Brandon se dejo caer contra Justin, jadeando con fuerza, mientras el rubito sentía las piernas de gelatina. Sus ojos en ningún momento dejaron a Brian, observando las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, sin comprender si lloraba por su orgullo herido o porque en verdad le doliera verlo follando con su rival.

Se subio los pantalones, sonriéndole a Brandon antes de irse, pasando a un lado de Brian, golpeando con su hombro el brazo del moreno, su rostro completamente indiferente. La sonrisa de Brandon al pasar se le clavo en la mente, y supo que jamas la olvidaría. Se quedo parado en medio del cuarto oscuro, escuchando sin escuchar, viendo sin ver, los maricas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, burlándose de él."

Despertó con un gemido ahogado, su cuerpo empapado y el cabello pegado a sus sienes, el corazón dentro de su pecho golpeteando como caballo desbocado. Volteo inmediatamente hacia su lado izquierdo, cerciorándose de que Justin estaba dormido a su lado. La visión de su amado rubio, recostado boca abajo con los brazos debajo de la almohada, le produjo tal sentimiento de paz que casi se suelta a llorar como una bollera.

Todo había sido un sueño… o casi.

Porque como una premonición recordó que ese había sido el último dia que tuvo a Justin entre sus brazos, el último día que había llegado tan furioso y colocado que le había gritado una sarta de estupideces que a leguas había visto habían hecho daño al rubito. Justin había llorado durante horas en el sofá, y después de un rato, cuando se hubo calmado, se había ido a dormir a su lado, aunque firmemente plantado en su lado de la cama.

Al día siguiente, lo supo, durante el tiempo en que él estuviera trabajando en Kinnetik, Justin recogería todas sus cosas y se iría para siempre de su vida. Esa noche lo había decidido.

Se volteó hacia él, acercándose lentamente a su cuerpo, y con una mano retiró el rubísimo cabello que le cubría el rostro. Sonrió con tristeza al observar las trazas del llanto manchando la suave piel de sus mejillas, los hermosos ojos azules ahora hinchados y seguramente enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Sabía que era un cabrón, y que seguramente Justin estaría mejor lejos de una mierda como él, pero mas que cabrón era egoísta, y no quería perderlo, ahora no lo resistiría, no después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas vividas.

Lo atrajo con delicadeza hacia su pecho, mientras Justin se arrebujaba entre sus brazos, su mejilla acariciando su pecho. De pronto, se despertó de un salto, alejándose de él como si tuviera la peste, los azules ojos apenas abiertos de lo hinchados que se le habían puesto. La tristísima mirada que le dirigió le hizo doler el corazón como nunca antes, y supo que tenía que arreglar eso como fuera antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

-Justin-

-Lo siento-suspiró el rubio, haciendo amago de volver a acostarse del otro lado, dejando un gran espacio entre los dos.

-No, hey, no Justin… ven… ven aquí…-

-Déjame Brian…-susurró.

-No… ven, Sunshine, ven…-lo tomo de los brazos, arrastrándolo hacia si nuevamente, hasta que lo tuvo completamente pegado a él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto con la voz convertida en apenas un susurro.

El dolor que sintió en su voz le constriño la garganta, la bilis subiendo hacia su boca, dejándole un regusto amargo, las lágrimas casi arrasando sus ojos.

-Sun… Justin, lo siento-

Justin lo miró como si no estuviera seguro de que el era en realidad Brian Kinney, porque el Brian Kinney que el conocía nunca decía lo siento, nunca se retractaba, nunca reconocía sus errores.

-¿Por qué?- susurró.

Brian respiró con fuerza, buscando que las palabras que se atrincheraban en su garganta abandonaran su boca.

-Por todo-dijo el moreno- por ser tan capullo por no darme cuenta el daño que te estoy haciendo, por no darte lo que mereces, por no querer dártelo a pesar de que puedo hacerlo, por todas las veces que me he comportado como una mierda contigo, haciéndote pagar a ti por mis frustraciones, mis miedos y mis culpas…-

-Brian…-

El moreno continuo como si no lo hubiera interrumpido-Pero sobre todo, por ser tan egoísta que a pesar de saber que estarías muchísimo mejor sin mi…-tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos- no quiero perderte…-murmuró.

Justin abrió sus ojos al máximo, clavando la mirada en el hombre moreno que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios con fuerza. Se sintió desorientado, sin saber que hacer o decir. Nunca hubiera esperado que Brian fuera capaz de poner en palabras sus verdaderos sentimientos, no a menos que hubiera una amenaza bacteriológica o una bomba de por medio. Pero ahí estaba, su hermoso hombre-adolescente, casi temblando de miedo después de haberse confesado, mostrando sus inseguridades sin máscaras de por medio.

Ese era el hombre que él amaba, el que estaba debajo de la mascara del Rey de Liberty Ave., la verdadera esencia de Brian Kinney.

-¿Por qué ahora?-dijo, sin creérselo mucho.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de que si no hacia nada para demostrarte que en verdad me importas, que en verdad te…-tragó saliva- que en verdad te quiero, iba a perderte…-

-Brian…-

-¡No! No es por que quiera tenerte amarrado a mi, bueno si, pero no porque quiera que seas parte de mi club de fans… ya no quiero que seas el tipo que me he follado mas veces, quiero… quiero que seas mi compañero, mi amante…-

-Bueno, no se si lo has notado, pero eso he sido durante el ultimo tiempo…-

-No… quiero que esta vez sea de verdad…-suspiró, diciéndose mentalmente que debía lanzarse de cabeza- quiero que seas mi compañero, mi amante, mi… Mi Novio-

Justin de primera no entendió el significado de sus palabras, quedándose quieto con el ceño fruncido. Brian casi podía ver los engranajes moviéndose dentro de la rubia cabecita, y el momento exacto que el verdadero significado de sus palabras fue comprendido por su rubio, los hinchados ojos azules brillando como dos faros en la oscuridad.

-¿De verdad?-casi gritó.

-De verdad…-sonrió el mayor.

El grito de júbilo se escucho por todo el loft, y Brian estaba seguro que había sido escuchado por todo Pittsburgh. Claro que a él no le importó mucho cuando segundos después, el hombre que amaba (porque ya se lo había reconocido a si mismo con toda rotundidad) se lanzó a sus brazos riendo y llorando de felicidad, sorbiéndole el alma por la boca, sus lenguas entrelazándose una contra la otra en un abrazo de profundo amor…

_Días después…_

Su cuerpo se movía con una sensualidad innata, haciendo que todos los maricas que se encontraban a su alrededor lo miraran con hambre escrita en la frente. Él, acodado contra la barra con su infaltable amigo Beam en una mano, lo miraba también con una mezcla de lujuria, deseo y orgullo, porque sabía bien que ese cuerpo esbelto y pálido solamente le pertenecía a él.

De pronto, los maricas se abrieron como las aguas, dejando pasar al nuevo Semental de Babylon: Brandon.

Lo observó caminar hacia su rubio, exactamente igual que en su sueño, viéndolo relamerse como si fuera a tragárselo entero, los maricas a su alrededor mirándolo fijamente, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle, esperando el desenlace. El rubio mas alto se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Justin, pegado casi a su espalda, dejándole sentir su polla y aprovechando los movimientos del rubito para restregársela en el culo. El rubio menor se dio la vuelta sonriendo, tal vez pensando que era su Brian el que lo provocaba, frunciendo el ceño a continuación cuando se topo la sonrisa torcida y la mirada lasciva de Brandon.

El rubio mas alto se inclino sobre él, susurrándole varias palabras en el oído, mientras el ceño de Justin se fruncía aún mas a cada una de ellas. Cuando Brandon se irguió nuevamente, sonriendo como si ya lo tuviera entre las manos, Brian contuvo el aliento. De lo que pasara ahora dependía su cordura. Justin le sonrio a Brandon, mientras lo señalaba a él, le dijo unas cuantas palabras, lo barrió de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada, y con una seña despectiva y una risita que hasta él pudo oir a pesar del ruido y la distancia, lo dejo parado con un palmo de narices, mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia Brian, sonriéndole de esa manera en la que había obtenido su apodo, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

El rubio se relamio los labios, mientras se restregaba lentamente contra él, guiñándole un ojo con su fresca coquetería.

-¿Vamos al cuarto oscuro?-preguntó, jalándolo sin perder el tiempo hacia el mismo, saludando a su paso a todos los maricas que lo miraban como perros hambrientos.

Brian le siguió sonriente, relamiéndose a su vez, volteando solo un poco para mirar a Brandon, quien aun seguía parado en medio de la pista, mirándolos con ojos desorbitados. Suspiro de satisfacción, pasando la mano por el firme culo de su Sunshine, sintiendo la polla temblarle de anticipación por enterrarse en él hasta que no pudiera caminar derecho.

* * *

Bueno, espero no me odien por no actualizar mis otras historias... saben que yo actualizo a mi ritmo... el cual es mas lento que una tortuga... eso si, lento, pero seguro...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
